1954: The Untold Truth
by Dark Si
Summary: In 1954, Gojira destroyed Tokyo. Why did he do it? Now forty-six years later the truth is about to be told.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gojira, Audrey or Animal.

Down town Tokyo was a battlefield as Gojira and Gigan continued their battle. The King of the Monsters was getting tired as he grappled with the alien cyborg. Gigan screeched as he activated his saw, Gojira roared as the blade cut into his thick hide, blood gushing out. His eyes blazed with fury as he unleashed his ray in Gigan's face forcing his opponent back. Gigan staggered back and took to the air. Gojira growled angrily knowing that Gigan wasn't going to retreat, not yet. He scanned the night sky, searching for the cyborg.

_Gojira, calm down! You have to remain focus or Gigan is going to win._

Gojira's eyes widened, in surprise when he 'heard' the voice and felt the all familiar presence in his mind. Was it really her? Had she finally returned to him after forty-six years?

_Behind you!_

Gojira turned, unleashing his ray at full power as Gigan tried a sneak attack from behind. He had not time to avoid the blast. Screeching in pain, the alien monster slammed into Tokyo tower and the Monster King continued his assault. Gigan thrashed wildly as his hammer hooks began to melt along with the chest blades and his visor eye started to crack from the intense radioactive heat. Gojira backed off, looking at the seriously injured cyborg. Had he had enough or would this battle continue till Gigan ended up dead. Slowly Gigan struggled to his feet and taking one look at the King, he took to the air. Gojira threw back his head roaring his victory.

_I don't think we'll see him for a very long time._

Gojira turned just a woman came turned him and he roared happily. It was her! He bent down, picking her up in his clawed hand and brought her up to eye level. With the tip of his tongue, he gave her a kiss covering her with saliva.

"Hey, hey", she said with a laugh. "I took a bath just yesterday, you know."

Gojira gave short small grunting sounds as if he were laughing. He had missed her very much. He looked at her and with pleading eyes, grunted a question. She understood his words though since she was telepathic and she sadly shook her head.

"I'm can't go with you, Gojira", she said. She reached out patting his nose. "Maybe one day…"

He gave a disheartening cry, but he knew she was right. Sadly he placed her down on the ground and giving her a sad look, he turned and headed toward Tokyo Bay. She turned just as a news reporter along with her camera man came running up.

"Excuse me", the reporter said. "My name is Audrey Timmonds and I'm with-,"

"I know who you are, Miss Timmonds", the woman said. "I have no desire to talk to you."

Audrey was insulted by the woman's indignant remark, "Wait a moment, you'll talk to an oversized radioactive lizard-,"

"Gojira is a dinosaur not a lizard," the woman said. "He's from a species called Godzillasuarus."

"Yeah well," the camera man said. "When you're about to be stepped on and made into toe jam, there's no difference."

Audrey turned to him, "Will you keep out of this, Animal!" She turned back to the woman. "Whatever", she said. "The point is you'll talk to him, but not me. Why is that?"

The woman gave her an icy glare. "Like you would ever understand," she said.

"Well I would if you would tell me your story", Audrey said. "So will you give me an interview?"

The woman looked at her before she sighed, "Maybe it's time I did tell what happened. What really happened here in 1954, why Gojira really destroyed Tokyo."

"Great," Audrey said. "Where should we meet you?"

"I'll call you and tell you where to meet me, Miss Timmonds", the woman said before she walked off.

Though Audrey was happy Animal was not. He watched the strange woman walk away. Did she say 1954? She didn't look a day over twenty.

"If she's sixty-four, I'm Methuselah", he said.

**Who is this woman and what is her connection with Gojira? And what really happened in 1954?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Atamiso Hotel was a small hotel, but it was good for Audrey and Animal as they retired to Audrey's hotel room and it was also close to Gojira's latest battle. The newscaster sighed as she took off her shoes in disgust. "Well that went great", she said as she turned on the TV and immediately found the local stations were quickly reporting the battle between Gojira and Gigan, one even had amateur film footage, shot by a 17 yr. old college student, the moment the King of the Monsters appeared in Tokyo Bay.

"Sure they're accept work from anyone now days. Let me guess, he's name was Peter Parker or does Gojira have his own press crew", Animal said.

Audrey rolled her eyes just as the phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Miss Timmonds does you offer to interview me still stand?" asked the voice one the other line.

Immediately she perked up. "Yes", she said. "Yes, it still does. When do you want to do it, Miss..."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry. I never did properly introduce myself", the woman from earlier said. "It's Nikki Yuroshita."

Audrey grabbed her note pad writing down the woman's name so she check on her later. "When do you want to do it, Miss Yuroshita?" she asked.

"Tomorrow if that's okay", Nikki said. "Can you meet me at the Rock 'n' Roll Diner at 1o'clock?"

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow", Audrey said. Animal looked over her after she hung up. "Now we'll get the scoop on her and her connection with Gojira."

The next day at the Rock 'n' Roll Diner...

Audrey with Animal in tow looked around the busy restaurant that was similar to a 1960's diner and soon she spotted her quarry, but she wasn't alone either. Charles H. Caiman, the lead anchorman of WIDF news was making the moves on Nikki who had a repulsed look on her face. "I can't believe he's here", Audrey said angrily. "What a slime ball!"

"He worse then a case of herpes, you can't get rid of him", Animal said as they headed for the pair.

Audrey ignored his comment as she glared daggers at Caiman. "What are you doing here", she demanded. "This is _my story._"

Caiman just smiled as if the reporter had just given a friendly greeting. "Miss Timmonds", he said staring at her breast which was nothing new when it came to him. "How lovely to see you."

"Can it UpChuck", replied Audrey.

"Oh, nice one, Audrey", Animal chuckled. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

Caiman had a dumbfounded look on his face which cause Nikki to giggle. "As I was saying, Mr. Caiman", the young woman said. "I already promised my story to Miss Timmonds."

Caiman was no less to say quite pissed as he got with a huff and hurriedly left. The moment he left Audrey, Animal and Nikki all burst out laughing. "Well", Nikki said. "That was entertaining."

"Caiman deserved it", Audrey said. "So how about we get started?"

"Perhaps we should eat first and then do the interview", Nikki suggested.

"Ah, next to news it's my favorite thing", Animal said as he happily took a seat. "Just herd the cattle in and fry 'em all up, I am that hungry."

It was during that time that Nikki turned and asked Audrey a very interesting question. "How much do you know about the Gojiasaurus, Miss Timmonds?"

"Please call me, Audrey," the reporter said. "To be honest, not that much. Why?"

Nikki smiled. "Gojirasaurus stood at 39 ft and weighed around 66 tons", she said. "The species was aquatic and could swim great distances."

"Sounds more like we're talking about elephants", Animal said.

"They also mate for life", Nikki added.

"How do you know so much about this species of dinosaur?" Audrey asked.

Nikki turned away, looking out the window when they heard the blaring of air raid sirens. Customers looked up in fear and immediately Nikki jumped to her feet and rushing to the nearest exit. Audrey and Animal tried to follow her, but soon lost her among the crowd. They rushed out into the street as the ground began to shake except this wasn't a quake, it was something else.

"You gotta be kidding me! I thought they killed Godzilla on the Brooklyn Bridge!" Animal exclaimed as the street in front of them cracked.

A bulge in the asphalt slowly began to rise upward and the air was filled with a roar as Baragon surfaced. Screams filled the air as people started running for their lives all except for Animal and Audrey who were unable to move due to shock as Baragon loomed over them shaking the dirt from his body. Animal turned on his camera and began recording the earth burrowing kaiju as he emerged from the ground. The dinosaur kaiju turned his head away from Audrey and Animal towards a noise coming from the sidewalk besides Baragon. There clinging to each other Audrey and Animal saw two frighten young children within the kaiju's striking distance. Without a second thought Animal instantly dropped his eye and shoved it towards Audrey.

"Audrey here take this!" Animal said as he quickly darted away towards the scared youths.

Audrey was nearly caught off guard almost dropping the expensive equipment and instinctively remembered how Animal taught her to operate the camera as she kept on recording the scene unfolding before her. It became a race to see who would reach the kids first Animal or Baragon. Animal put on a sudden burst on speed, snatching the kids away just in time as he heard the snapping of sharp teeth and the rush of air that followed. Roaring in anger the enraged kaiju slammed his tail down causing the ground to shake knocking Animal and the children off their feet. Audrey staggered a bit trying to keep her balance and recording at the same time. She looked up to see Baragon lunging towards her fallen friend and the kids causing her to scream in horror. Suddenly the air was shattered by a all too familiar roar that startled the subterranean beast. Baragon turned towards the fierce roar only to be slammed face first into the street as a clawed foot crushed his head into the asphalt. Audrey was wide eyed in amazement as she looked on what she thought was a smaller version of Gojira, but was actually a Gojirasaurus, a very angry Gojirasaurus.


End file.
